


Don't Cry

by monstercupcakes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, RickxMorty, Stitches, injection, pain?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty pricks his finger on an alien flower and Rick has to help his grandson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

1.  
Morty sat on a pink stone and took in the alien planet. It wasn’t very different from Earth, except it didn’t have very many animals (that he could see, at least) and it was much more colorful. He noticed green and purple plant sitting in the clearing, the sunlight dancing around the magnificent flower. Morty knew he shouldn’t get closer, but Rick was too busy mumbling about how florboes and schmekles weren’t the same and tinkering with some strange device. Morty approached the plant to get a better look. It begged for someone to pick it, and bring its beauty elsewhere. He grasped the stem, and felt a sharp pinch in return. Morty pulled back and sucked his injured finger. The bitter taste of blood entered his mouth.

“C’mon, Morty! W-we got places to be!” Rick shouted.  
Morty hurried back, replying, “C-c-coming!” 

 

Morty plopped down in the passenger seat and hastily buckled himself in. He forgot about the plant, and focused on getting home.

“One mo-urp-ore stop,” Rick announced. He pressed the gas and the ship began to hover above the ground. Morty nodded. 

“Ya alright?” Rick nudged. 

“Yeah, Rick,” He muttered. Rick ignored Morty’s behavior and set the ship to warp-speed.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Morty fell, exhausted, onto his mattress. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be tired after a strenuous adventure, but this was definitely more intense than normal. His eyelids grew heavy, and he fell into a deep, sound sleep. 

 

“Morty!” Rick spoke, shaking the boy out of his sleep. 

“Wha-wha, what the hell, Rick?! I just fell asleep!” Morty stuttered.

“Jesus, Morty, you-you’ve been asleep for almost two days…” Rick frowned. Morty stared at his grandfather in disbelief. 

“T-t-two DAYS?! Rick, that’s really-“ Morty whined.

“Yeah, yeah. That part’s not important, look, I ne-urp-eed your help…” Rick rambled. He grabbed the boy by the arm and began dragging him out of his room. Morty protested by kicking his legs and writhing against the elder’s grasp. Rick paused for a moment. He forcefully opened the younger’s hand and examined it.

“What the fuck is this, Morty?!” Rick demanded. Morty flinched at the harsh words.

“Uhhh, I-I dunno what y-you’re talking about…” Morty whimpered. Rick shoved the boy’s hand in his face. A huge, pimple-like abscess stared back at Morty. He gasped, suddenly remembering the incident a few days ago.

“THIS, Morty!” Rick yelled, shaking the limb for effect. Morty started to tear up.

“I-I… there was a f-flower, an-and…” Morty stuttered.

“Oh, shit!” Rick breathed. Morty began to panic.

“A-a-a-am I gonna die, Rick? I-I-I don’t wanna die! I can’t die a virgin, Rick!” Morty screamed as his mind reeled through the worst conclusions.

“Don’t take this somewhere it do-urp-esn’t need to go. Just calm down!” the elder muttered. He stood, the boy still in his grasp. Rick led him to the basement, then down into his sub-terranean lair. Morty was never allowed in the sub-lair, and he’d only heard of what it was like down there. It was filled with unrecognizable machinery and chemicals. Rick let go of his grandson and gestured over to an operating table. Morty hesitantly laid down as he nervously inspected the scary-looking tools surrounding him. 

 

Rick rummaged around in a drawer, retrieving a syringe soon after. He filled it with a light pink liquid, then tapped the side of the shot. He turned, approaching the teen. Morty’s face blanched at the sight of the needle and instantly hid his hand behind his back. Rick groaned. He knew Morty had a fear of needles, but it was just annoying. The tiny boy shuddered and stared back up at his grandfather pleadingly. 

“I-It’s okay. Jus-just give me yo-urp-ur arm, okay? It’ll aaaaaalllll be over soon,” Rick cooed, trying his best to be gentle. Morty frowned, wiping away a few tears with his uninjured hand. He decided to trust Rick, as usual. Morty slowly presented his hand to the scientist. He stared intently at his grandfather. 

“It’ll be w-worse if ya watch, buddy,” Rick murmured. Morty took the advice and looked the opposite direction. The needle went in. The boy instantly tensed, his good hand balling into a tight fist.  
“Almost done…” Rick murmured. The syringe became empty, and Rick slowly removed it from his grandson’s hand. 

Rick saw a few other cases of this particular type of abscess; the disease is transmitted by a beautiful plant (called the Xerosia plant), which had tiny thorns that couldn’t be detected by the human eye. It causes an abscess to form where the person came into contact with the plant, and if it isn’t treated soon enough, could cause the limb to have to be amputated (if not, the patient would probably die a slow, painful death). Of course, Rick (at least this one) wouldn’t let his Morty die. Morty wasn’t just a human shield; he was an assistant, a dumbass, and above all, a companion. When you travel from dimension to dimension, one of those is much more useful than you’d think. Especially when that companion is the shy, nervous mess named Morty Smith. 

 

Rick snapped himself out of his thoughts, returning back to his grandson. He knew the drugs would kick in soon. As he waited, Rick grabbed a few tools off of a nearby desk and arranged them neatly on a metal tray. Meanwhile, Morty stared at the ceiling, trying to compose himself as best as he could. He forced his gaze to Rick, who now had a full tray of scalpels, needles, and many other things that you’d expect to see in a horror movie. Morty stared at the intimidating array.

“Ya alright?” Rick asked sweetly. Morty shrugged. Rick took that as a yes, and returned to his side. The boy looked scared as hell, his body trembling and lip quivering. 

“Shhhh, just t-urp- try to relax for me…” he uttered. Rick stroked Morty’s hair a little, preparing him for the incoming pain. He picked up a scalpel and pressed it to the tiny hand. Blood poured out of the wound, pooling on the table. Morty choked out a shrill cry, sobs of pain and fear following. Rick flinched at the noise. He hated to witness his grandson like this; so frail and afraid. The elder continued to work, trying to be as quick as possible for both of their sakes. Morty hiccupped and sobbed, a few squeals mixed in. 

“The worst part’s over, buddy. Just-just hang in there, okay?” Rick said as he squeezed the boy’s shoulder. Morty nodded. Rick picked up a suture needle from the tray. Pinching the skin together, he swiftly sewed a few stitches. Morty didn’t attempt to hold back any tears or screams anymore; he’d already exposed his weak side to his grandfather. Heavy, pain induced tears streamed from Morty’s eyes. Rick noticed this, and gently wiped them away.

 

“It’s almost o-over, Morty,” Rick murmured. There were only two stitches so far, but when there’s nothing to dull the pain, it seemed like so many more. Morty only needed three more stitches, so at least it was almost done. The needle danced in and out of the teen’s flesh, almost like it was rehearsed a million times. The performance was put to an end by Rick, who tied off the end of the thread-like wire and swiftly cut it with a nearby blade. Morty’s breaths were shallow, and he was still a crying mess.

“You’re done, it’s okay… deep breaths…” Rick cooed. He gently traced circles on the boy’s rapidly moving chest.  
Morty pried open his tightly shut eyes and forced himself to take a breath. His face was still red from crying, and his forehead was soaked with sweat.  
“Geez, I hope you never get hurt for real,” Rick scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> There's something about this that bothers me. I mean, it's okay, but something's just...off? Wrong? Out-of character? Ehh... I'm not sure, but I didn't want to keep my fics to myself, so I'll just post them here I guess.


End file.
